Overreactions and Disasters
by Gwenievre1
Summary: Marian's father is frail. Guy threatens his life to gains Marian's compliance. I'm sorry. It's an awful summary. Note: I'm not sure if I got the pairing right.


It was a warm, bright afternoon in the palace. Marian wandered around her room, tidying up a little. She was the only one whom the cheery, bright mood seemed not to reach. That morning she had received news that her father had become very frail. And though she was assured that he was nowhere close to death yet, she worried greatly for him. Worse yet was the knowledge that she could not go to his side. The sheriff had put her on house arrest after a display of defiance. It had been rather private, with twelve guards present for protection.

A little boy had stolen an apple from a vender. His family was starving, and he was only doing his best to survive. When the guards ordered him to drop it, the boy ran. And of course the sheriff overreacted. He always did about these matters. He ordered the boy a flogging for his behavior, and Marian had spoken out. Determined not to let the sheriff punish the boy she had shouted at him, trying to make him see sense. But she had crossed the line.

"Marian." A familiar voice interrupted her troubled thoughts.

"Robin." Marian replied, only partly succeeding in keeping the worry out of her voice. She turned to her window where Robin was outside her window, holding onto the ledge and standing on a beam below. He vaulted inside, his bow slung across his back.

"Marian?" He covered the gap between them in three strides. His forehead wrinkled with worry. "What's wrong?"

She didn't reply, not in the mood to tell of her father's failing health.

"Marian-" he said pleadingly. His hands came up to tenderly cradle her neck, his thumbs in the gaps between her jaw and ear.

"My father is frail, and yet I cannot go to him. I am under house arrest."

"And what did you do to warrant a house arrest?"

"I shouted at the sheriff. He was going to flog a little boy for stealing an apple. He said his family was starving. The sheriff overreacted and ordered me under house arrest until I learn to be more cooperative." He smiled.

"He deserves anything that comes to him." At her smiling response he leaned in and gave her a deep, lingering hiss. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair. After a few long moment they pulled away.

"I will go to your father's house later, then come back at nightfall with a report on his health."

"Thank you Robin."

"Marian?" a voice called from outside her door. Guy. Robin glanced up at the door for a second before returning to Marian.

"Yes Guy?" Her tone was smooth, calm.

"The boy's flogging is very soon. The sheriff has ordered you to be present and watch." Marian sighed.

"Isn't he aware that I am under house arrest? I cannot go."

"He is releasing you temporarily. Now come." Marian turned to Robin.

"Go. I will see you when I return back here tonight. Goodbye." After a hesitation Robin once again crossed the room and vaulted out of the window. Sighing again, she went over the door and faced the mad she hated. Only a minute ago she was desperate to leave, yet now she'd give anything not to. She did not want to see a little boy punished.

"Marian." His voice was hard.

"Guy."

He gripped her upper arm and led her outside, to where the little boy who deserved no punishment waited terrified.

An hour later and the two of them were seated side by side, watching as the servants rushed about setting a variety of food on the table. It was a feast, though Marian had no idea what for; she had questioned Guy to no avail.

"Before we tuck into this feast, I have a little surprise for Lady Marian." He rose from his seat, and Marian followed him, remaining composed.

"Defy me and your father dies." He whispered threateningly. Marian didn't reply, heartbeat quickening in nervousness. Once they were in view of everyone, he turned once more and took both her hands in his.

And got down on one knee. He wasn't one for speeches. There were gasps from some, not the least Marian, who could not contain her shock. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a metal ring of woven flowers.

"Lady Marian, will you be my wife?" Her heart pounded. His eyes gazed into hers, the darkness reminding her of his threat just a moment ago.

"Y-..." She swallowed, attempting to restore her voice to working order.

"Yes." There were cheers and claps all around, and Guy gave her a smile that was both joyful and threatening at the same time. Marian faked one in return. He took her left hand and carefully slid the ring on before standing up and kissing her. She blushed. Public displays of affection were quite uncommon, and she had never shown any with an audience.

As Guy pulled back he very uncharacteristically brushes his thumb across her cheek. He wasn't a tender man, and even in private attempts to gain her affection he only let down a wall or two.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the ring. Marian at the moment was terrified, though she hid it. She was engaged, and of all people to the man she hated. Her head spun, and she spent the rest of the night in a sort of trance, images of the wedding flashing through her mind.

Eventually it became too much, and she hastily but politely excused herself from the table. Guy had worriedly insisted that he accompany her, and she had barely shaken him off.

Marian burst into her room, closing the door and bolting it before she let her composure drop a little. And so she stood, frozen, in the middle of her room, her face a mask of pain and horror, with silent tears escaping down her cheeks. She didn't even hear Robin when he came at nightfall, agilely climbing up the wall to her window. At that point there were no tears on her face, but the tracks they made were still clear.

"Marian?" Robin climbed through the window and rushed over. Lost in her horrified thoughts of her fiancé, however, she took no notice of him.

"Marian!" She blinked, starting as Robin's concerned face came into focus in front of her, his hands cupping her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine" She blinked, coming out of her dark thoughts. "I was just lost in thought for a moment."

"You certainly don't look fine Marian. You're pale."

"I'm alright Robin. What news of my father?"

"He's fine. He's still frail, but the physician said he improved a little."

"Thank goodness. Thank you, Robin, for visiting him for me."

"You're welcome." He kissed her, gently holding her waist as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning into the kiss. She loved him desperately. But the loving moment quickly died when they pulled out of the embrace and the ring accidentally skimmed his skin.

He caught her hand in his, ignoring her slight tug for him to let go. In an instant his expression changed from one of affection to one of anger.

"So you're engaged to him now?" Marian opened her mouth, but Robin cut her off before she could speak.

"I thought you loved me! I thought we were going to have a future together, Marian! What happened? Did Guy finally get to you through his loving actions?" He pulled back a couple of feet, betrayal clear in his eyes.

"I _do_ love you, Robin. Deeply. And I want a future with you, but Guy threatened to kill my father if I didn't agree, Robin! What in the world was I supposed to do? Run off and let my father be murdered?! You know full well that nothing that man does can win my heart. That is for you and you alone. But I need to protect my father, and by refusing his proposal that would have meant certain death for him."

Robin still looked hurt, but her sound reason and blunt honesty had dissuaded his anger. Nevertheless, he still needed to wrap his mind around the current events. Marian couldn't be his.

He shook his head.

"I... I need to think about this. Goodnight Marian." He couldn't soften the hardness in his voice as much as he tried. He climbed out the window, running back to the forest that was his home, running back to the family – like gang of outlaws. Running away from her.


End file.
